matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"The Grinder"
The "The Grinder" is a Melee weapon by MatthewGo707. |efficiency/_damage = 56|fire_rate = 100 (attack)|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 80 |level_required = 32|attributes = * * * * * |firing_sound = |released = 11.3.0}} Appearance It looks similar to Chainsaw but is mishmashed with Laser Minigun with the barrels replaced by chainsaw blades and the color is purple-blue. It has the gray engine source box. Strategy This weapon is one of the most powerful Melee weapons in the game and also has a significantly fast attack speed, but it only has bad mobility. Tips *This weapon, based on the stats, is extremely ''powerful. With the stats showing a high efficiency of 32, combined with an attack speed of 100, this can kill a Heavy Adamant Armor player in a matter of less than a second. *Use this to heavily weaken (or even destroy) enemy Mechs, turrets, Bullet-Proof Vest and Orbital Shield. There, the user of the shield will be put into sheer burden. *You may want to keep a higher mobility weapon equipped, as the mobility is only 95. **You can also pair this with the Berserk Boots to go faster, as it has an attribute that makes players go faster with Melee weapons *Players can hold the fire button for rapid damage. *Its four blades rotating in unison renders this weapon quite devastating against groups of enemies. *Take advantage of its continuous chainsaw use. *When holding the attack button, you notice the barrel with four functioning blades spin fast, so use this as your advantage. *Benefit from the fact that each of the blades can deal 56 damage. Counters *If at all possible, try to snipe the user with a long range weapon, such as the Prototype. As this is a melee weapon, the user cannot hit you from anything above close range. *If you own an area damage weapon, use it if enountered in a knifefight. The '"The Grinder"' and its upgrades can only hit point-blank in front of it, while the Storm Hammer, the Fire Orb and the Santa Sword has very tiny area damage in front of it so it is slightly easier to land the hit. *The "The Grinder" makes an extremely loud sputtering sound, so you know when a user is nearby. *'DO NOT ENGAGE IN CLOSE COMBAT WITH THIS WEAPON'S WIELDER!!!''' They will quickly kill you if you do so. Instead, use a longer range weapon such as Eva or Anti-Hero Rifle to kill them from long range. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, so speedy weapons can easily make its users vulnerable. VS Chainsaw Sword *Advantages **Continuous use when holding the fire button. **Has a higher damage output. *Neutral **limited range. **Can hit enemies only at point blank range. *Disadvantages **Has a mobility with the decrement of 5 (15 if compared to the max upgrade of the latter). Trivia *This has the highest attack of all melee weapons, scoring at 100. *This has the lowest mobility of all Melee weapons. *This competes with Chainsaw Sword, as this weapon can still be used for a long time when holding the fire button. *This is the only weapon with quotation marks to include an article (specifically the word "the"). *This is the only melee weapon with multiple chainsaw blades. **However, with the introduction of the Berserk Exoskeleton, it is no longer the only one. *Its weight has been nerfed (legacy mobility is increased) from 19 to 15 in one update. *When holding the fire button, the barrel holding four blades will spin, intensifying the damage and terror that it inflicts. *Despite having 38 efficiency, it is extremely powerful than the Battle Shovel which was buffed somewhere in the 13.5.0 update. *It is given "Armor Bonus" in 14.2.0 update. *It acts as an "elite" version of the Chainsaw and Chainsaw Sword, since this weapon features four blades with higher attack, and the armor bonus feature. However, they are offset by the low mobility. *The weapon's name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "The Grinder". Category:Melee Category:Weapons Category:Chainsaw Category:Bleeding Category:Lucky Chest Category:Clan Weapons Category:Backstab Category:Armor Bonus Category:Event Set